Tharoon the Blue
Pre-Venera Crisis Tharoon the Blue is one of the three Adrazi. Him, alongside Der'ge and Lazerek were created to protect Venera. They were all very strong and powerful, sworn to protect the world against the forces of the Zurgator. Tharoon is known mainly for his work during The Fall. He planned many battles and became a major strategist during the war. Tharoon would wonder from settlement to city to fort assisting the peoples of Venera during the war allowing him to eventually, with the help of the Vasil bring all the races together and fight the Zurgator at Mount Asur. After the war Tharoon continued his travels around Venera and became known as the wandering Adrazi and the blue wizard because of his dark blue robes and traveling tendencies. Tharoon was one of the most active Adrazi when it came to the disappearance of Der'ge it is said Tharoon spent fifty years looking for him around the entirety of Venera. Eventually however Tharoon stopped the search and returned home to continue to help the peoples of Venera rebuild. Tharoon then went to conduct research in The Two Towers with Lazerak. There he waited eagerly for a time when the world will soon need him again... a time that was soon approaching. Tharoon the White Many years later Tharoon and the last Zurgator, Draath got caught in a major battle. Draath managed to brake Tharoon's staff, Mermellon, in two, rendering him powerless. Draath merely laughed heartily and slaughtered the Adrazi. A few months later the Adrazi returned, dawning a white cloak. He referred to himself as Tharoon the White and vowed to help the people with the issue of Der'ge and Zekiliim. It is said that near the end of Venera, both Tharoon and Der'ge got engaged in a tremendous fight before Der'ge managed to overpower Tharoon. The wizard then retreated to the new world. Post Venera Crisis The wizard entered Vanteria sometime later, however, he was dawning his old blue robes! It was never really questioned what prompted this change in wardrobe but the people were excited to have the Adrazi back. Tharoon took residence in a large floating tower that hovered above Ne'Rah, casting a massive shadow upon the swampy city. It was there that Tharoon resided for the majority of his dasys, conducting research and things of the like. It was rare that he ever made a public appearance. Months later Ne'Rah was ransacked by a duo of necromancers who said to be serving Asurmen. The two managed to run to the top of Tharoon's tower after confusing the townsfolk below. Once they figured out the necromancers plan it was two late. They jumped off the top of Tharoon's tower into a strange rift - taking the Blue Wizard with them... effectively trapping him in Karkien. Shortly after Zekiliim arrived in Vanteria he finished off Tharoon. Both him and Zekiliim appeared upon a tall statue by a group of people. The Dark One taunted and mocked the group below him before at long last he sliced Tharoon's throat and tossed him to group before, bloodied and mauled. Tharoon passed on moments later. Lasting Impressions It is said that Tharoon ascended to god-hood and is seated at the right hand of the Three. Many people regard Tharoon as a god of wisdom and authority. His color (like Lilyath's) is lapis blue. If needed he may speak to those whom he deems worthy to hear his word. Tharoon's tower, and various artifacts still exist across Kalgranoon and are very prominent in it's being. The work of of Tharoon the Blue will not soon be forgotten.